gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
House Manderly
House Manderly of White Harbor is a vassal house that holds strong fealty to House Stark of Winterfell. They control White Harbor, a seaport and the North's only city. Their sigil is a merman with a dark green beard holding a black trident. History House Manderly were once a powerful noble house in the Reach. Centuries ago they were driven out of the Reach and were given sanctuary and lands by House Stark in exchange for their promise of loyalty. The Manderlys still keep many traditions from the South. They are the richest House in the North through fish, grain and trade."The North (Histories & Lore)" Members * Ser {Wendel Manderly}, a knight fighting for House Stark in the War of the Five Kings. Killed in the Red Wedding."The Rains of Castamere" Historical Members * Amarylis Manderly, wife of Hothor Umber."A Golden Crown" In the books In A Song of Ice and Fire, House Manderly was originally a major noble house of the Reach, overseeing rich lands along the River Mander. Due to an unspecified incident, they were disgraced and exiled from the Reach a thousand years ago. They were given a safe haven by the King in the North, and rose to rule over the city of White Harbor. As a result they are only major House in the North that follows the Faith of the Seven instead of keeping to the Old Gods. They are noted as being fiercely loyal to the Starks. House Manderly also controls a considerable amount of choice territory in the North. While their seat is at White Harbor at the mouth of the White Knife river, their lands extend as far north and east as the Sheepshead Hills, where the headwaters of the Broken Branch river also begin. Apparently their lands extend all the way east to the line of the Broken Branch, as the castle of Ramsgate at the river's mouth is held by an as-yet-unnamed vassal house of the Manderlys. The lands ruled by House Manderly are bordered by House Hornwood north of the Sheepshead Hills, House Flint of Widow's Watch east of the Broken Branch river, and on the south by House Locke of Oldcastle (though it isn't clear if the Lockes are vassals of the Manderlys). The Manderleys' lands apparently extend west as far as the Kingsroad. Members * Lord Wyman Manderly, Lord of White Harbor, Warden of the White Knife, Shield of the Faith, Defender of the Dispossessed, Lord Marshal of the Mander and Knight of the Order of the Green Hand, the head of the family. His wife is deceased. ** Ser Wylis Manderly, Lord Wyman's eldest son and heir. Taken captive at the Battle of the Green Fork, and is currently held prisoner by the Lannisters. **Leona Woolfield, Wylis' wife. *** Wynafryd Manderly, Ser Wylis' elder daughter. *** Wylla Manderly, Ser Wylis' second daughter. ** Ser {Wendel Manderly}, Lord Wyman's second son. Killed at the Red Wedding. * Ser Marlon Manderly, Lord Wyman's cousin. * Lady {Donella Manderly}, Wyman's cousin, married to Lord Halys of House Hornwood. Starved to death by Ramsay Snow. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Manderly Manderly Category:House Manderly Manderly de:Haus Manderly ru:Мандерли